1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and corresponding methods of use. In particular, the present disclosure relates to vessel closure systems and devices and corresponding methods of use.
2. The Relevant Technology
During intravascular and other related medical procedures, catheters are typically inserted through an incision or puncture in the skin and underlying tissues to access an artery or vein, typically in the groin, neck, or subclavian areas of a patient. The catheter can be inserted through a puncture in the blood vessel and guided to the desired site to perform interventional procedures such as angiography, angioplasty, stent delivery, plaque removal, and infusion of a therapeutic substance.
Often these procedures are performed by inserting a hollow needle through a patient's skin and muscle tissue into the vascular system. A guide wire then is passed through the needle lumen into the patient's blood vessel. The needle is removed and an introducer sheath is advanced over the guide wire into the vessel. The catheter typically is passed through the lumen of the introducer sheath and advanced over the guide wire into position for the medical procedure.
After the procedure is completed and the catheter and introducer sheath are removed from the patient, however, the access hole must be closed to prevent hemorrhage. This is typically achieved by applying pressure over the blood vessel manually and then by applying a pressure bandage or a compressive weight. With conventional methods, the rate of post-puncture hemorrhage is high, which can cause considerable complications. This impediment is exacerbated by the concomitant use of anticoagulant medications such as heparin or warfarin and by anti-platelet drugs, which are commonly used following a procedure in order to prevent clot formation and thrombus and/or to treat vascular disease.
It is generally recognized that many currently employed vascular sealing methods and devices and other tissue closure methods and devices incompletely seal holes or wounds in vascular or other tissue. Achieving complete wound closure is particularly important in sealing arterial punctures, which are relatively high pressure systems. For example, under normal blood pressure, the arterial system has a pressure of about 104/80 mmHg or more. Failure to completely close arterial holes can result in hematoma, exsanguination, and other catastrophic consequences, including limb amputation and death.